Golden Tears
by Katfreak
Summary: Dreams of the present and the futture...they reveal what he will become........Can he cope with that realisation? Isaac/Felix and slight Isaac/Alex


**Golden Tears**

**Katfreak: Hey ho! Another Golden Sun fanfic? Oh Yes! I felt really encouraged last story so I thought I'd so another! This one is tied to my other one called "Promise", so please do read if you liked it! I don't own Golden Sun or any of the characters! I hope you enjoy guys! **

* * *

_Hazy eyes fluttered open as his scarf flew around him, wind bring him out of his thoughts. _

_Looking around he was surprised to find himself standing on a lighthouse aerie…which one…? _

_Looking left he saw and felt the cool pale blue of the Mercury lighthouse. _

_Looking right, he saw the earthen colour of the Venus lighthouse; the earth beneath him steadying him somewhat. _

_Behind he caught sight of the lilac colour of the Jupiter Lighthouse, a sharp breeze running down his neck. _

_Turning he felt the blazing fire of the fiery red Mars lighthouse before him. _

_The world swirled indiscriminately around him, as the elements assaulted his senses, causing him to grip his head in pain. Black spots danced before his vision, causing him to shiver. _

"_You can't hide this anymore, Isaac!" _

_He looked up weakly at Kraden's voice, looking around for him. He didn't see him, but Kraden continued anyway, "It will get too much for you to handle and you know it. We have to tell the others!" _

_Isaac panicked slightly, desperately shaking his head, "N-no, Kraden, please-!" _

_He reeled backwards, images from the last few weeks assaulting his mind: seeing Alex, the devastation he cause, the fear, the worry on __his __face… _

"_You can't hide it for long, Isaac." _

_Isaac couldn't answer but knew the Wise One loomed above him, staring down blankly. _

"_It won't be long," he continued, "Soon; you will be just like him…" _

"_N-no! I won't-!"_

_Isaac blinked and looked around in shock, the aerie had vanished and he was standing in the centre razed village. _

_He could hear pained screaming, the fire crackling evilly at him. He gasped, looking around in fear, ice pouring down his spine as he stared at the devastation. _

_A laugh sounded behind him, causing him to cry out when he saw Alex behind him, looking as torn and wreaked as earlier; his blazing gold eyes filled with mirth as they landed on him. _

"_Isaac…good to see you here." _

"_No! How could you?!"_

_Isaac leapt at the taller male, only to freeze when he vanished. _

_He gasped when a surprisingly strong pair of arms grasped his waist from behind. He struggled in Alex's grasp but couldn't get free. _

_A hand trailed up to his neck, gently across his cheek before pulling his face up harshly, fiddling with his scarf and then ripping it off. _

_He cried out when lips assaulted his neck, fangs nipping at his skin and tearing it, a warm rough tongue lapping up the blood. _

_His struggles intensified, his thoughts rebelling against Alex's lustful advances and focusing on gaining his strength for __him__…_

_He felt Alex smirk against his skin, "Finally, its nearly time…you will be mine…" _

"_N-no!" _

_Isaac's arm broke free and he swiped at Alex. He rotated around and saw Alex was gone. _

_A cold shiver ran down his back when noticed his extended arm was covered in warm blood. _

_His eyes widened when he realised Alex hadn't attacked this village, but it was him; he screamed, gripping his head desperately when he came to another grisly realisation, that this was Vale. _

_The world spun again and the scenes from before assaulting his mind; except it had two new images: the image of twin temples with the symbol of Sol and a sanctuary-like place with the large carving of symbols on the wall entering the mix. _

_Alex's haunting laughter caused him to turned in raged anger, facing his fellow adept. _

"_See, Isaac?" teased Alex, idly playing with a strand of long blue hair "You really are a monster, just like me!" _

"_NO, NO I'M NOT!!" roared Isaac, the Sol Blade pulled from its sheath as he launched forward. _

_Alex didn't move, even as Isaac's sword went straight through him. _

_He just smirked, "I-Isaac…" _

_Isaac blinked in confusion as Alex's voice changed. The angered haze dissipated slowly, his eyes widening in shock. It wasn't Alex he had stabbed, I-it was…_

"_Felix…" whimpered Isaac, tears slipping down his face. _

_Felix looked up, coughing slightly as blood fell from his lips, "I-Isaac…" _

"_I-I-I!!!" _

_The brunette cut him off softly, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Isaac shivered eyes blurry with tears. _

"_I-Isaac I- I…" _

_Felix trailed off, his eyes dim as he collapsed against Isaac. _

_Isaac cried out in emotional agony, clutching Felix's dead body to him. _

_He had killed him; the one he loved the most!! _

"_F-Felix-!" _

_He jerked as he felt pain through his chest. Looking down he saw a blade through his chest. _

_He couldn't look around, but heard Alex's voice purr in his ear, "Now your mine…" _

_He screamed when golden fire burned through him, his vision spinning as black and gold battled; a fight the black and darkness was winning…_

_-------------------------------------------- _

Isaac snapped awake, bolting up with a hoarse gasp.

He took deep gasping breathes in an attempt to calm himself and stifle any loud sobs.

A small snore sounded next to him, causing him to look at his bed-fellow.

He watched as Felix mumbled next to him incomprehensibly, hugging his pillow closer. He had taken out his long brown hair, which scattered itself across the pillow and across his handsome face…

Isaac didn't sob, but tears slipped down his tired and distraught face, a small laugh escaping him.

"Oh, Felix…This farce can't continue…. Who were we fooling? I can't change what I'm going to become…"

Isaac trailed off, stare into space, now blazing gold eyes clouding over with tears.

"I….I have to go…."

He turned to face his sleeping companion, tracing his feature with his eyes.

"I-I have to leave you, leave you all….Maybe if I can find those temples of the sun then perhaps…? Oh, I don't know…"

He shivered softly before leaving the bed, trying not to disturb his companion.

He quickly pulled on his clothes and armour, looking up every now and again to check Felix. He stopped briefly to stare at his scarf before wrapping it around his neck.

He returned to the bed briefly, hand lightly brushing Felix's face, causing the brunette to smile in his sleep.

Isaac sighed, leaning down to press a soft and loving kiss on his lover's lips.

A small gasp escaped him as he whispered into Felix's ear, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I love you."

He backed away, pausing briefly to take on last look.

He sighed and quietly left, closing the door quietly. He left the inn and fled into the inky darkness, vanishing into the shadows…..

* * *

**Katfreak: Whoa, that was a higher rating then I expected! Ok, that wasn't very nice was it? Why do I torture my favourite pairings? Seriously it can't be healthy to be a sadist can it? Any who, I'm putting another picture up on my deviant, tied to this story so if your on Dev please do look me up! I'm still Katfreak! Thanx for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed! Please do review! Bye!**


End file.
